


The Natural Conclusion to Things

by jewelcrow



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: LET ME DIE, M/M, i s2g im a strange person, kill me, preslash, this is the weirdest thing, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelcrow/pseuds/jewelcrow
Summary: i am my own god





	The Natural Conclusion to Things

Bowser did not want to marry Princess Peach. Not because he loved her. It had been a suggestion to ally them, to unite their military forces to better protect both of their peoples. There was no love to be involved- she would be free to pursue her own romantic involvements, as would Bowser himself. He was far more infatuated in someone proportionally unattainable to his attraction.   
His private writings had this all detailed, and they were supposed to be completely private.  
Finding Mario reading them, amongst other things, was devastatingly painful.  
"Wha- how did you get in here?" He growled.  
Mario startled, leaping up to stare up at Bowser.  
"Never mind," he huffed. "I'm not planning to attack your kingdom or whatever. Just... get out of my castle. I have a kingdom to run, minions to berate, castles to rebuild."  
"Is this... is this all true?" Mario asked, clumsily stepping away from the files.  
Bowser raised an eyebrow, snatching up the papers Mario had been reading. He huffed. "This is private information, old war motives. What about it?"  
Mario shook his head, staring at him. "You're... not in love with Princess Peach?"  
Bowser laughed, booming and deep from his gut. "You think that I'm in love with Peach? I'm not in love with a pile of pink fabric and blond hair."  
Mario cocked his head. "I- it isn't ridiculous to believe that. You've kidnapped Peach more times than I can count."  
"What would your first move be when trying to take over tyour closest neighboring kingdom?" Bowser shook his head, crossing his arms. "I may not be the smartest koopa, Mario, but I do know how to run a kingdom."  
Mario just stared. "But- then who?"  
Bowser scowled, heaving out fire. "You- get out of my castle!"  
Mario yelped, leaping out of the way of his attack. "Hey!"  
Bowser rolled his eyes. "Hmph. You snuck into my castle, Mario! And you read my private papers, rifled through my library, and probably attacked a few of my soldiers!"  
Mario sagged. "I'm sorry."  
"Just," he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just go."  
Mario had his tail between his legs, but he glanced up as he passed. "Who is it?"  
"Hm?" He focused back on Mario, yanking his gaze off the disordered room.  
"You're in love with someone," Mario slowly said. "Who?"  
Bowser swallowed, turning back to the wrecked room. "It doesn't matter. Unattainable, you read it. And it's none of your business anyway."  
"Right," Mario mumbled. "Right."  
Minutes later, Kamek came into the room. "My King, he-"  
"I know," Bowser growled. "I know."  
Kamek continued anyway. "Your Interrupting-ness, he won't leave. He's been snooping about, sneaking slowly up to the high chamber."  
He scowled, stomping past Kamek. "I told him to get lost."  
"But, Your Heaviness, we all know-"  
"Shut it!" He roared, sending Kamek scattering to the corners. "I know! I know. It doesn't matter."  
"Of course, Your Loneliness," Kamek scuttled away.  
Bowser sighed, resting his hand on the wall. He took a deep breath, and continued up the stairs. Slowly he ran up each stair, continuing on toward his master chamber, to where Kamek said Mario was heading. He managed to beat him there by thirty seconds and stood with his arms crossed in front of the heavy door.  
"I told you to get lost," He ground out. "So why are you still here?"  
Mario startled slightly. "I wanted to tell you that whoever it is, they can't be totally out of reach."  
Bowser's frown deepened. "I told you it's none of your business, and you could have told me that downstairs. You didn't need to sneak through my castle into my room to say it."  
Mario stilled. "I needed to know who it was. I'm sorry. You deserve your privacy, you should have had it."  
Bowser shook his head. "Get out of my castle, Mario. I'll give you a heads up next time I plan on invading your kingdom."  
Mario chuckled, and ever so slightly, Bowser's heart cracked. "I'll let you know the next time we're all getting together for racing."  
As Mario turned away, Bowser cracked a smile. He huffed agreeably, and as soon as he cleared the doors he smacked his palm into his face.  
Because who else would the Koopa King be in love with except the one man who could singlehandedly beat him?


End file.
